


3AM

by corvuscorone



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:30:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corvuscorone/pseuds/corvuscorone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the last person he expected to be banging on his door at two in the fucking morning.</p>
<p>“Enjolras, what are you—?” Grantaire began to say, but was cut off when Enjolras barged past him into his apartment. Enjolras paced back and forth in Grantaire’s living room until Grantaire grabbed him by both hands and led him over to the couch.</p>
<p>“Here—sit down. Tell me what’s going on,” Grantaire said, keeping hold of one of Enjolras’ hands. He was surprised when Enjolras didn’t try to shake him off. He took advantage of the opportunity and swept his thumb in smooth circles across Enjolras’ wrist, attempting to calm him and soften the agitated look in his blue eyes.</p>
<p>“I—don’t even really know how to go about this, but I had this weird dream. I don’t even really remember what it was about; but when I woke up, I just had all these emotions and this overwhelming feeling that I had to talk to you,” Enjolras said, furrowing his brow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3AM

Grantaire was planning to ignore the urgent knocking on his apartment door; it was fucking early, he hadn’t been to sleep yet, and this painting was due in two days, but after a few minutes when the knocking became even more frantic, he decided that he had no choice but to answer it. With an annoyed sigh, Grantaire reluctantly turned the doorknob.

It was the last person he expected to be banging on his door at two in the fucking morning.

“Enjolras, what are you—?” Grantaire began to say, but was cut off when Enjolras barged past him into his apartment. Enjolras paced back and forth in Grantaire’s living room until Grantaire grabbed him by both hands and led him over to the couch.

“Here—sit down. Tell me what’s going on,” Grantaire said, keeping hold of one of Enjolras’ hands. He was surprised when Enjolras didn’t try to shake him off. He took advantage of the opportunity and swept his thumb in smooth circles across Enjolras’ wrist, attempting to calm him and soften the agitated look in his blue eyes.

“I—don’t even really know how to go about this, but I had this weird dream. I don’t even really remember what it was about; but when I woke up, I just had all these emotions and this overwhelming feeling that I had to talk to you,” Enjolras said, furrowing his brow.

“About what?”

“Us. Our relationship.”

“What about it?”

“R—I am so— _fuck_ —so sorry for the way I treat you,” Enjolras said, and Grantaire could tell how difficult this was for him.

“It’s okay, Enjolras, really…” Grantaire said.

“No—it’s not. I am awful to you. I say truly hurtful things sometimes, but, ugh, you just make me so frustrated, and I don’t think about what I’m saying half the time and—”

“Enjolras, truly, it’s not completely your fault. I antagonize the fuck out of you,” Grantaire said, pausing to run a paint-stained hand through his hair. “I guess I just like knowing I can have an emotional effect on you. I feel like you won’t pay any attention to me if I’m not making you mad. I just wish that sometimes I could make you feel something other than anger and annoyance.”

“I would still pay attention to you if you really wanted me to…” Enjolras said softly.

“I want to believe that’s true.” Grantaire looked down at Enjolras’ hand still clasped in his own.

“It is. I promise,” Enjolras said, gently cupping Grantaire’s face with his other hand, forcing him to look up. Grantaire was suddenly aware of how close they were; still hand in hand, with Enjolras’ shoulder pressing against Grantaire’s.

“Enjolras—”

“Shh.”

“Enjolras, are you sure you—”

“I said, shh,” Enjolras quieted him a second time, before Grantaire decided to just go for it, and pressed their lips together in the gentlest of kisses. Then Enjolras kissed him back, with more confidence. He let go of Grantaire’s hand so he could move up and tangle his fingers in his dark curls. Grantaire snaked his arms around Enjolras’ waist, pulling him closer, and moaning softly against his lips.

Suddenly, Grantaire pulled back, breaking the kiss. Enjolras made a small noise of protest.

“Enjolras—it’s not that I don’t want this, because I do. Fuck, you have no idea how much I want this; but I don’t want this to happen if you’re not serious about it, and I don’t think you are,” Grantaire said, dropping his hands from Enjolras’ waist. “Like, I know we’ve kissed before, but those times were just the kind of heat-of-the-moment things you do when you’re really mad at me and not thinking straight. I want this to be real.”

“Grantaire, listen to me. Being here with you—this is what I really want right now. I promise,” Enjolras said, running his fingers along Grantaire’s jaw. He rubbed off a bit of charcoal from Grantaire’s cheek with his thumb.

“Is this what you’ll really want tomorrow? Or next week?” Grantaire said, his voice falling into that cynical tone that Enjolras was far too familiar with.

“Can I get back to you on that?” Enjolras said with his voice taking on an air of  anxiety, because this honestly scared him. Commitment to another person scared him. A lot. Commitment to school, work, politics, his cause; that was all easy. That’s what he was made for; but as soon as another person came into the equation, it actually terrified him. Grantaire knew this. He tried to respect it as much as he could, because seeing Enjolras genuinely afraid of something was frankly quite unsettling. This was Enjolras, after all. Confident, levelheaded Enjolras who always has all the answers. Grantaire would agree to damn near anything to keep Enjolras from turning into this anxious, uncertain man that was before him now.

“Of course,” Grantaire said with a smile, carding his fingers through Enjolras’ long hair.

“Thank you,” Enjolras said, kissing Grantaire again. Grantaire wrapped his arms around Enjolras’ waist once more, and buried his face in his neck. He pressed featherlight kisses down his neck, across his shoulder, and over his collarbone, occasionally pausing to suck gently; his stubble scratching against Enjolras’ skin, sending chills through his body.

“You know I love you, right?” Grantaire murmured against Enjolras’ skin. After too long of a pause he added, “You don’t have to say it back.”

Enjolras hesitated for a moment.  _I love you too_ , he wanted to say, but it came out as, “I know…”

He felt Grantaire sigh, and Enjolras immediately felt bad for not being able to say how he really felt. He ran his fingers through Grantaire’s hair, breathing in the mingled scents of linseed oil, whiskey, cigarettes, and coffee. It was oddly comforting. Grantaire pulled back and looked into Enjolras’ eyes. He brought a hand up to gently touch his cheek.

Grantaire leaned in and softly kissed Enjolras’ lips. “I’m sorry,” he said.

“For what?” Enjolras said, giving him a confused look.

“For being cynical, and nihilistic. For not believing in your cause, and constantly antagonizing you just for the hell of it. For drinking so much. For being me, I guess,” Grantaire said, dropping his eyes. He fiddled with the button on the pocket of Enjolras’ flannel shirt.

“Hey, no. R, listen to me. It’s okay, I promise.”

“I don’t want to make you upset though. I want you to be happy, and I want to make you smile instead of scowl,” Grantaire said, lightly touching Enjolras’ cheek.

“You’re making me happy right now,” Enjolras said, softly kissing Grantaire. “Just relax and enjoy us being here together.”

“Do you really mean that?”

“Of course. I wouldn’t say it if I didn’t mean it.” Enjolras pressed his lips to Grantaire’s again. Grantaire resisted for a moment before responding. He still felt like this was too good to be true.

Enjolras kissed him hungrily, taking Grantaire’s bottom lip between his teeth and tugging gently. Then a little less gently. Enjolras swung one leg over Grantaire’s and straddled him. Grantaire wrapped his arms around Enjolras’ back and pressed him to his chest. Enjolras’ hands traveled up and down Grantaire’s sides. He slipped a hand under Grantaire’s shirt, lightly brushing his fingers over the warm skin of his hips.

“Is this okay?” Enjolras asked.

“It’s wonderful. Please don’t stop.”

Enjolras continued running his hand over the skin of Grantaire’s torso, outlining his ribs and sending chills through his body. Grantaire moaned softly, causing Enjolras to smile against his lips. Enjolras pulled back, breaking the kiss, and moved to bite and suck at Grantaire’s neck. He left several purple bruises and bite marks, marking Grantaire as his. Grantaire gasped as Enjolras bit him, hard enough that Grantaire knew it would start bruising soon. He moaned again, more loudly this time.

Enjolras became suddenly aware of the growing hardness in both of their jeans, pressed against each other. Enjolras rolled his hips against Grantaire’s, seeking more friction. He hummed with pleasure against Grantaire’s neck as Grantaire arched his back. Enjolras slipped his fingertips under the waistband of Grantaire’s jeans.

“Umm, Enjolras, are you sure this is what you want?” Grantaire asked nervously.

“Yes. Oh god, yes,” Enjolras said, tugging at Grantaire’s belt.

Before Grantaire knew it, Enjolras was on his knees in front of him, and his hands were tangled in Enjolras’ hair as he gasped out his name, trying not to moan too loudly, because after all, it was roughly three in the morning. Every time he pulled on Enjolras’ hair, or pushed his head down, Enjolras would moan around his cock, sending vibrations through him. 

He had warned Enjolras that he was close, but Enjolras didn’t stop. Then, all his muscles were tensing, and he was releasing himself in Enjolras’ mouth. Enjolras replaced Grantaire’s jeans and belt, and got up off the floor to kiss Grantaire again. Grantaire could taste his own come on Enjolras’ tongue, and he wondered how Enjolras got to be so good at all of this; and then he remembered that Enjolras lived with Jehan, who was fantastic in bed, and he knew for a fact that the two of them had fooled around.

Enjolras snuggled in next to Grantaire and stifled a yawn.

“Are you sleepy?” Grantaire said.

Enjolras nodded, with drooping eyelids. Grantaire couldn’t help but smile, because sleepy Enjolras might actually be the cutest thing he’s ever seen.

“Come on, babe, let’s go to bed,” he said, standing and pulling Enjolras up off of the couch, then leading him down the narrow hallway to his bedroom.

Grantaire pulled off his shirt and jeans, and pulled back the covers of his haphazardly made bed. He slipped under the blankets and stretched out his arms, inviting Enjolras to join him. Enjolras pulled off his jeans, flannel shirt, and t-shirt and crawled into the bed next to Grantaire, immediately snuggling in close to him. Enjolras tangled his legs with Grantaire’s, as Grantaire wrapped his arms around Enjolras’ waist.

• • •

Grantaire woke up late the next morning. A quick glance at the clock told him it was 10:34, and he had a momentary feeling of panic before remembering that it was Saturday. He looked down to find Enjolras tangled around him, and he smiled as memories of the early morning came flooding back to him. He felt Enjolras starting to stir next to him, and leaned down to kiss the top of his head.

Enjolras stretched out his arms and pawed at the air like a kitten as he yawned.

“Morning, babe,” Grantaire said, having trouble disguising the huge grin spread across his face.

“Why are you laughing at me?” Enjolras said, looking worried.

“I just think you’re adorable, that’s all; and i’m sort of still getting over the fact that you’re actually in my bed,” Grantaire chuckled.

Enjolras blushed slightly and buried his face in Grantaire’s neck.

“It’s just that I’ve been dreaming about this for the past three years. Since the day I met you,” Grantaire said as Enjolras trailed light kisses down his neck and across his collarbone.

“I just want you to be mine,” Grantaire said. He hadn’t meant to say it; It just sort of slipped out.

“Can we just take this one day at a time?” Enjolras said, pulling back to look at Grantaire.

Grantaire’s smile was immediately wiped from his face. “Right, yeah. Sure,” He mumbled, swinging out of bed. “I should get to work on this painting. It’s due Monday.” He gathered up his clothes and dressed.

“R, wait—” Enjolras called after him as he left the room. Enjolras rolled out of bed and pulled on his flannel shirt, but left it unbuttoned. He followed Grantaire out to the living room where he was standing in front of his easel with his back turned. Enjolras walked up and snaked his arms around Grantaire’s waist. Grantaire gave a start and dropped his paintbrush as Enjolras started pressing tiny kisses to his neck.

“Grantaire, I’m sorry. You know commitment really scares me and—”

“It’s fine,” Grantaire said, pulling out of Enjolras’ embrace and picking up his brush so he could resume painting.

“R, look at me,” Enjolras spun Grantaire around and took his face in his hands, forcing Grantaire to make eye contact. “I’ve never felt like this about anyone before. I don’t know how this is supposed to work. I’m terrified of commitment, and terrified of hurting you, or letting my emotions get in the way of my goals. This is all incredibly confusing for me, and I just want to ask you to please—please be patient with me. I know you’ve been waiting a long time, and I feel terrible to ask you to wait more, but—”

“Hey, shh. I would wait a thousand years and go to the ends of the earth and back for you,” Grantaire said, tapping Enjolras’ cheek with his paintbrush, leaving a deep red streak.

“Really?”

“Of course. This thing between us, whatever it is, we can play this however makes you most comfortable,” Grantaire said, cupping Enjolras’ face in his rough hands.

“Thank you,” Enjolras said, smiling as he lightly kissed Grantaire. “I should go, though. Jehan is probably wondering where the fuck I am.”

“Yeah, okay. I’ll see you later then.”

Enjolras went back to Grantaire’s room to put the rest of his clothes back on, and accidentally grabbed Grantaire’s paint-stained shirt instead of his own ripped up t-shirt.

“Is that my shirt?” Grantaire asked when Enjolras reappeared.

“Oh, it is. Oops,” Enjolras turned to go back and swap out his shirt, but Grantaire grabbed his wrist.

“Keep it. It looks good on you,” Grantaire said, stepping back to admire Enjolras’ thin frame swimming in Grantaire’s shirt that was far too big for him.

“Okay,” Enjolras said with a small giggle. Grantaire pulled him back into his arms, and wrapped and arm around his waist, slipping his hand under the shirt and sweeping over the smooth skin of Enjolras’ torso.

“But you have to promise to let me take it off of you sometime,” Grantaire said with an impish grin.

“Deal,” Enjolras laughed. Grantaire kissed him one last time, and pulled him into a hug.

“I still can’t believe this is real,” He whispered in Enjolras ear, before releasing him and turning back to his painting.

• • •

Ten minutes later, Enjolras unlocked the door of his own apartment. He found Jehan laying on the couch watching an old episode of Degrassi.

“Hey, where have you been?” Jehan asked.

“Nowhere. Don’t worry about it,” Enjolras said as he crawled on top of Jehan, wrapping his arms around his small waist and laying his head on his stomach.

“What is that on your neck? Is—is that a hickey?” Jehan said, pulling down the collar of Enjolras’ shirt to reveal a faint purple bruise.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh my God, who were you with?” Jehan said. When Enjolras didn’t answer, Jehan added, “Was it Grantaire? Because you have paint on your face.”

“…maybe,” Enjolras reluctantly muttered.

“Oh my God!” Jehan said excitedly. “Does this mean you’ve finally accepted that you’re in love with him?”

“I am not!” Enjolras exclaimed, sitting up to look at Jehan.

“You so are! You’re even blushing!”

This prompted Enjolras to hide his face against Jehan’s stomach.

“Fuck you,” he mumbled.

“Well since you realized you totally want to make sweet love to Grantaire, does this mean we can’t fool around anymore?” Jehan laughed.

“Grantaire and I aren’t a couple or anything, so I don’t see why we’d have to stop,” Enjolras said, looking up at Jehan again.

“Good. ‘Cause you’re my favorite fuck buddy,” Jehan smiled, blushing.

“Oh my God, Jehan…”

“What?”

“Nothing. I just think you’re cute,” Enjolras said with a smile, leaning up to kiss Jehan.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm really terrible at writing endings so sorry it ends so abruptly.


End file.
